Knights of the Dragon
by The Unknowing Herald
Summary: They were once all heroes and vilains. They had one simple role, to defeat the other side. In a battle of Good versus Evil, there isn't much room for questioning morality. Now, what would happen if the line between the two... vanished?
1. From Heaven to Hell

******Author's note:** Alright guys, I promise, this is the last story I publish before finishing one of the others! Anyway, I just had a an awesome idea for a theme in this kind of crossover, one that while this chapter will only hint at, you'll see being developed throughout the story. Anyways, here's the introduction, hope you enjoy it!

* * *

******Knights of the Dragon**

******Act 1: Two Realities, One Battlefield**

**Chapter One**

******From Heaven to Hell**

* * *

"Hello and welcome to the Super Smash Brothers Champion Spotlight, featuring Ike, the Hero of Crimea!" The stadium roared in unison as soon as the show's host announced that. Ah the Smash Stadium, the marvelous space situated on the center of Nintendo's entire Universe. No one could really explain if it was on the same plane or not, due to how it appeared and phased out and how it was never accessed by any means other than the host's invitation and teleportation to the scene. Now, the host, or hosts were strange to say the least. Two flying hands. But one of them kept to himself most of the time. Master Hand, the gloved bodiless entity was the main host, Crazy Hand only appearing on very special occasions. Mostly due to its name. The stadium itself was only filled with the participants, Smashers as most would call them, I know, it's cheesy as all hell, but let's roll with it, shall we? The public were mere holographic illusions that were given voice, they were really on their home world watching from giant screens.

Back to the matter at "Hand"… I'm so funny. Master Hand had already introduced Ike, the mercenary from the elite mercenary group, The Greil Mercenaries. He had gained a name for himself on the last tournament and was now being met with overwhelming applause. The three years in-between the tournaments had served to visibly age him. Now, you would be asking ourselves, just how did he age? Well, he was taller now, about ten centimeter taller actually, and his bulk matched his growth. He now a powerhouse, toned muscles being covered by a much more tightly fitting clothing after his growth, otherwise, the only changes had been his now blue metal shoulderguard, formerly hide, the fact that his left arm was now sleeveless and his headband now being colored green. Anyway, he greeted the crowd with a quite embarrassed wave. He was used to crowds, but not this big. The Hand continued:

"Hello Ike, how does it feel to be back after your reign as champion?" The hand asked in an incorporeal voice.

"Very good! I never had quite as much fun as I did in Brawl, even more when I became champion!" He answered, pumping his fist to the audience.

"You cannot deny that there are quite a few people that point out your victory as a hoax, after Meta Knight having his power level scaled down." The hand pointed out, Ike nodding.

"Well, even Meta admitted he had felt lighter here and you told us Crazy Hand had "buffed up" his power as a joke. So, in my eyes, they are just jealous." Blunt and to the point as always, that attitude had gained adoration from the crowd. Well, if he were to insult Link he wouldn't be applauded, but really, who would?

"Right you are. And you've shown time and time again how you are a good person even in the battlefield. It's hard to forget how you shook Meta Knight's hand after you two having to settle a place in the final in a sudden death, him winning." Ike rubbed the back of his head, flustered.

"Well, the entire championship was repeated right after that so I…" Master Hand cut him off.

"There was no way you could have predicted that, but I digress. So Ike, who did you enjoy the most fighting against last tournament? And who did you dislike fighting the most?" Ike scratched his chin and answered.

"That's a though one but I'm going to go with Snake on the most enjoyable part. One, he was a newcomer like me so we were on even grounds. Two, he was just so different from the rest of the cast, almost as if he didn't have any reason to be in this tournament." The Hand coughed at that remark, signaling Ike to carry on. "The one I disliked fighting the most… this is going to get on the crowd's nerves, but Link is the one." He was right about that, gasps and boos were coming from the crowd as soon as he mentioned link.

"Why is that? I heard you like a challenge." The hand questioned.

"Well, it's not so much in the lines of hating Link, it's more that I CAN'T enjoy myself in a battle against him. He's a veteran, he has tons of weapons, which by the way, in my world is impossible, his fighting style his unlike anything I ever saw. I CAN'T have fun, I HAVE to be one hundred percent concentrated the whole fight. Beating him though… well, I hardly ever felt as satisfied as when I did at the end of Brawl. He understands. I think he took the loss pretty well." The explanation was enough for the crowd apparently, as it silenced them just in time for a playful remark from none other than the man in question.

"Go screw yourself you rock headed front smash spammer!" He was obviously joking due to his tone.

"See? Pretty well." Ike concurred.

"Well, finally may I ask, in the name of the audience not watching three years ago, who did you dedicate your victory to and where they are now?" The hand asked, this being the final question in the small interview.

"Well, I dedicated my victory to quite a few really. I got to know Roy in the prelims and I promised I'd win since I actually had to eliminate him to get to the main event. I'm glad he was able to be invited again though, I hope to see him soon. I also dedicated it to my family, the Greil mercenaries, especially my sister, Mist. She's doing… fine I guess, if not spazing out for me being addressing her right now."

* * *

Suddenly, the camera completely shifted, a small brunette teen appearing on the screen.

"I am no- Am I on air? ROLF BLOCK THE CAMERA!" She shouted, quite literally tossing the first person on her right against the general direction of the camera.

"Wait wha-" And it went static. The stadium just exploded in laughter.

* * *

"Thought so." Ike nodded, laughing like the rest of the crowd. "Well, she aside, I also did to my father, who's dead… Stefan, he was my teacher after my father. He's probably slacking in a desert again. Snake, we basically trained together all the way here. And Elincia since if not for her, I wouldn't have ever had the experiences that made me get invited. Don't turn the camera on her, she might have a heart attack." He crossed his arms and nodded, having finished the answer. "That's about it really."

"Thank you Ike. Now, the preliminaries are over and, while all the participants are now known, leaving us at fifty, only a few are here in the stadium ready for presentation. Ike, would you do the honors?" The hand then pointed at the man with one finger, creating six sheets of paper for him.

"Sure. Okay guys, first up we have one that may surprise you. Young Link, but now from Majora's Mask!" He announced.

*Cue: "Main theme of Majora's Mask"*

Before the crowd could express its distaste for another Link, a Goron came rolling into stage, only to revert back into the smaller entity of Link as it took off a mask.

"Don't worry, I'm no clone now. With these masks, not even grown up me can defeat me!" He exclaimed, getting a surprisingly positive response.

"Okay, next up, another returning member."

*Cue: "Mewtwo Battle"*

"Number one hundred and fifty, Mewtwo!"

The white Pokémon simply nodded as it appeared on the stage, still, he sent an almost heart stopping glare to the stands against a certain blue aura wielding Pokémon.

"Finally, the last returner is… well, whadaya know? Congratulations Roy!" Ike congratulated.

*Cue: "Together we Ride"*

Suddenly, from the sky fell a blazing meteorite, exploding into a storm of flames that gave birth to the king of Lycia, Roy, clad in his dark blue armor and red cape.

"It's good to be back!" He exclaimed, raising his hand for the standing ovation that came after.

"Thanks for stealing the show." Dressed in an oriental azure gown, the stunning green haired woman didn't want to wait for her turn as she walked on stage.

"Sorry Lyn, I just wanted to put a good show for the audience." Roy apologized, even then getting his ear pinched.

"It's "Mom" or "Mother" now. It's been a year already." She hissed in a dangerously low tone.

"Okay okay! Sorry Mother!" Roy pleaded, all the flare he had appeared in now vanishing.

"Well, as you can see… Lyn is no longer an assist trophy. To replace her place as Fire Emblem's assist trophy we have two trophies actually. First, Hector and Eliwood will share one for some reason. Second… of you gotta be kidding me. Master Hand, are you seriously putting her as an assist trophy?!" The hand shrugged the best he could, you know, with no shoulders

*Cue: "Isaac's Theme"*

"Fine I'll get on with it jerk… Well, another familiar face on the block is our very own Isaac! About time someone from Golden Sun got some representatives." Isaac was never one to impress, he was a simple man. A testament to that was how the blonde man in a teen's body walked into stage, waving at the crowd just on the last moment.

"I'm honored to be here. Matthew told me to thank the hand for giving him my place as an Assist trophy." He told the host.

"Don't worry, your son will fit right in." It answered, Ike turning to the last page. However, before he could get a good look at it, the propellers of a helicopter suddenly filled the stadium. Ike protected his face against the wind as the helicopter drew ever closer, a ladder being dropped. The helicopter was about ten meters above the stadium center now and the ladder carried a familiar face, one who jumped off, falling in the ground by bending both legs and arcing the body forward.

*Cue: "Encounter 2008"*

"Wait… Snake, what the hell are you doing here? You're not a newcomer." Ike asked the brown haired agent, being completely ignored as Snake started

"Master Hand, the entry forms were altered, he wasn't even invited for the prelims. Raiden got beat up and this guy took the place." Ike still hadn't read the pamphlet, ever since not only had Snake landed just in front of him but there was a cardboard box just like Snake would sometimes use behind the man in question. Suddenly… Snake emerged from it?!

*Cue: "Snake Eater"*

"What's the matter rookie? If I managed to knock the guy out, that means I have every right to take his place." The man who looked extremely like Solid Snake said, placing the former into a choke-hold. Ike took it back, this man was only eerily similar. For one, he wore a black eye-patch on his right eye, which was about the ONLY way to distinguish the two at first glance. He also had an unkempt beard and wore a green vest with black armbands with a fox's symbol etched on them, gloves and boots of the same color. Identically to Solid Snake, he had a black headband.

"You sneaked up on him." Snake replied, grabbing the man's arms and untangling himself from the grip. He then jolted his fists for an one-two, getting parried both times before going for a kick with his right leg, this last move getting him in a precarious position as the man had grabbed his leg in midair.

"That's what we Snakes do." He replied, releasing Snake and further confusing most of the crowd. "Still, where's the CQC I taught you?"

"I don't need your tricks to beat you!" Snake shouted, going for a roundhouse kick. The man ducked and swept his right foot, hitting Snake's only grounded leg, cutting his support, sending him to the ground face first. Finally, he pulled out a knife and placed it right next to Snake's neck as he turned and leaned forward, ending the skirmish. "You're pretty good… but you can't cripple yourself and expect to beat me."

"Ike, announce him." The disembodied hand told the mercenary, angering Snake.

"Hand, you're going to allow this?" A swift push of the knife cut off any more arguments from Snake, he still valued his neck quite a bit actually.

"He even went as far as to defeat you easily, I am not going to turn down such a fighter. This argument is over." The entity answered. Snake scoffed and the other man smiled knowing just how stubborn that hand could be.

"Well, okay then. Finally, our last known newcomer! Former leader of both Outer Heaven and FOXHOUND, Naked Snake!" Ike felt like a TV announcer here. And he didn't HAVE TVs in Tellius.

* * *

"Two Snakes? Really? First two Links, then we get ANOTHER Link, now this?" Samus sighed from the benches, wearing nothing but her Zero Suit. "Next thing we know it, Dr. Mario returns, we get Dark Samus and Captain Falcon gets a double."

"I don't think so really. When I was talking to Snake he told me there was FOUR Snakes where he came from, you could even argue five. Not getting another Snake was pretty hard." Fox, the, well, fox, told the bounty hunter, crossing his arms.

"You're one to talk." Samus remarked ironically, pointing out how Fox the epitome of what the public knew as "clones".

"Would you two just shut up?! I'm trying listen over here!" Falco blasted at the two, more to stop the conversation right there before it escalated into a "who is a clone of who" war.

* * *

Back at the center of the Stadium, Master Hand began to talk again.

"Now that we have introduced our newest companions, it is time we explain the workings of the tournament…" He slowed down during the pre-written speech before stopping completely. Walking around the center of the stadium and eyeing everything inquiringly was a young man whom Master Hand had never seen or heard of. "How may I help you?" He asked the man. The man had a shoulder length red man and clear skin, wearing a primarily silver garments consisting of an overcoat, a shirt, trousers and shoes. All of them had golden trims and inlays that showcased dragon-like patterns, the most prominent being the golden dragon wing on his back. Hearing the hand's voice, the man slowly turned to face it and the members of the tournament.

"You've got quite an impressive gig going on…" The tone contrasted how casual the phrase seemed, the casualness seemed to be only employed as a decoy of sorts. Master Hand had realized it just by the man's presence. Rather than what was happening, the hand looking down on the man, Master Hand felt that it was the man looking down on it with those golden eyes, stripped by a reptilian iris. "Care to share?" the tone was maintained, a condescending one, the man now stretching his arm towards the hand, opening his own hand.

"Who are you and how did you get here?" Master Hand questioned, signaling the combatants to be on their guard. Never had he felt such a looming presence of dread surrounding just one person, not even against Tabuu. "Answer me and stand down or I'll have to employ force!"

"Now now, I am the one doing the questions here. Can. You. Share. It?" The man's tone flashed in a ring of irritation before returning to its usual one.

"I don't know what you are trying to do, but if you want me to give you power over my realm, you are insane! Combatants… attack!" He ordered, he himself preparing to fire one of his patented finger missiles at the man. His instinct had told him time and time again to go with the man's demands, but he refused, and he was going to regret it.

"Wrong answer!" The man boomed, closing his hand. As he did, Master Hand felt a countless amount lightning grow on the inside, erupting to the outside of its body, paralyzing him in pain and agony.

"He took out Master Hand without touching him?" Roy barked in complete trance at the event.

"What kind of man can do such a thing?" Lyn asked no one in particular, slowly turning to the man, who had now erupted in laughter.

"Man?! I am a god even others like me fear!" He shouted. Even after his statement, he needed to swiftly step to the aside to avoid being split in half by the Ragnell.

"I've got bad news for you buddy, I've already beaten things like you!" Ike exclaimed, following up the blow with a sideways slash meant for the man's neck.

"Firstly…" With one finger, the man had stopped the blow, leaving Ike flabbergasted. The rest of the people on the stands tried to jump in, but the protective force field at the edge hadn't been lifted, meaning they could only watch, some like Ganondorf more amused than others. "You did it with help from your comrades." After the statement, he pushed Ike's sword away like a mere toy, even though it was a weapon meant to kill gods. "Second of all, you've beaten only half a god." He became surrounded in a deep golden aura, smiling as the others watched in a mix of awe and fear. "I think you'll find a true one a bit more of a…" Golden wings with silver borders sprouted from his back before the aura fully nullified any vision to the inside of it, growing larger by the instant as it did so. Soon, it was so large it barely fit the stadium, which was saying a lot. Suddenly, a silver tail-like thing emerged from it, gripping the arena by circling it and still leaving more than half to flail around the rest of the building. A bone chilling roar then enveloped the entire facility, two gigantic wings, similar to those of the men erupting from the aura and shrouding the arena in shade. Suddenly, the aura exploded in a burst of light, blinding everyone for a few seconds. Then, came the reveal.

* * *

"I have to get in." Link had been the first to recover from the flash and what he saw only served to worry him more. Towering above all was a serpent-like dragon. It's body like diamond, a golden hue appearing on his chest and the interior of its wings. The teeth ready to rip through the very essence of anyone there, the mane as crimson as the blood it had spilled countless times. It opened its closed eyes and reveled on the looks it was given, fear, awe, even hatred, its mere presence impeding most to even look at it directly. Triumphantly, he concluded:

"…Challenge." Crystalline breath escaping its maw.

"Who are you, and what do you want with us?!" Link shouted from the stands, immediately getting teleported from them and into inches away from the dragon's snout, who inspected him thoroughly.

"Oh, so you are Link. I've heard so much about you. Hero of Time, among others. If I'm not mistaken, this incarnation of you remembers it all, all of your past selves lives, am I correct?" The dragon asked, its voice echoing throughout the arena.

"What if you are?" Link spat back, receiving a booming laugh in return.

"Excellent, I wouldn't have it any other way! I need only the strongest." Link felt the same sensation as before and found himself standing next to Ike, the dragon looking down on them. "For those of you who are wondering… I am Godsbane Shinryu, the one the gods fear. You have not heard of me for the simple reason that I have not shown myself on this universe yet, nor did I know it had such juicy… prospects." There was something about Shinryu's voice that inspired dread and awe, as if they were actually talking to the Supreme Being. Even people like Pit, who worked daily for a Goddess were speechless.

"Now, I've been known to host a certain type of… struggle if you could call it that. My problem was that it did not reach the standards I had hoped, nay, it was completely sent off course by a simple mistake of mine. To pit good versus evil. Now, your tournament does not do that, it sometimes unites even biter nemesis and has you fight just for the win. I see great potential in your way and as such, I will adopt it." While he was doing his speech, Samus and the Snakes were both struggling to contact someone, even though all signals were static.

"Now now, if you could have outside help, it would hardly be a true contest, now would it? I will permit communications only during battle and only for battle commands, such as Snake calling a helicopter and Pit his army. The rest will all be blocked as you need my powers to contact with the outside world… the Void is an isolated place and we are now inside it." They had no idea what the Void was, but Shinryu wasn't about to let them ask. "Well now, I think it's time we introduce your adversaries. I'll just divide this here…" He hummed, porting everyone in the arena to the left side and filling the right side with the same aura as himself.

"So that is your army?" Link asked harshly, seeing the combatants that emerged from the light. Most of them seemed confused, some even unconscious, only a single heavily armored man seemed completely aware of what was going on as he wasn't even inspecting the area, instead chuckling heavily.

"I wouldn't say that. They are as much of my knights as you are." The dragon answered.

"So, they're your prisoners." Ike pointed out.

"I find that a harsh word." The being mocked. Ike cringed and almost lost his mind, but a gripping hand on his unprotected shoulder from Snake stopped him from doing something stupid. "But maybe I've let you in the dark for too long. Let me explain just what you're in for."

* * *

"**Listen to me mortals!**" The tone had changed into an almost deafening one that shook the foundations of the stadium. **"I have chosen each and every one of you by hand to become my knights. As knights you are obliged to fight for your king, entertaining him as you can. The ones who serve me the better will be rewarded. Your mission is simple. Both teams will clash in succession in different types of combat, the losers being… eliminated from the competition.**" The way he worded it was especially dark, jolts of energy running up everyone's spine as he did. "**The contest ends when one side runs out of members. The winning shall be set free aswell as the that managed to keep themselves alive will also gain one wish, some restrictions do apply though. The ones on the losing side... I haven't decided yet, I'm stopping myself from being too harsh. Know this, I'll probably not kill you all.**" The air had gotten stale. Strangers from each side of the benches stared at each other with apprehension, hatred, some even sadness and regret, but that speech had successfully created a rift between the two groups. The sight amused him greatly, especially for when he thought about he could further explore this.

* * *

"Now, why don't we begin with a little bout? Ike of Tellius, if I heard it right, you were the last Champion, right?" Ike nodded aggressively.

"So what?!" He shouted back his patience at his limit.

"Good attitude, you'll need it soon enough. Alright, I'm going to have to ask you to leave… oh and take the Hand with you." Shinryu simply ported everyone inside to the left side of the bench. "Don't worry, it won't count for anything tournament related."

"Why not? The faster we get this done the better!" Ike shouted, wanting to cut some numbers already.

"Be careful with what you wish for Ike. If I weren't so patient, I'd do it, but I will not. It would be unfair for both of you to fight under unknown circumstances." Ike groaned, even though he knew it to be right. First, he didn't even know who he was fighting with, two, the dragon could have changed the rules he was used to have so a practice match would be the best choice. "Now, let's meet your opponent, the so-called "champion" of the thirteenth cycle. Well, it isn't as much of a champion as it is the one that defeated what you'd call "the objective" but I digress." A small light flickered in front of Ike, leaving behind only a small girl.

"Dragon, are you pulling my leg here?!" Ike protested as he analyzed the girl. Compared to him, it was like comparing an oak tree to a sickly rose. She had no muscles to speak off, was as tall as his chest at most and had such a harmonious look Ike thought he was looking art an Heron*. Said was wearing a black and white two piece, leaving her midriff exposed, the top being mostly black with some artistic white strokes while the skirt was striped, alternating between white and black. Ike almost missed her cape, as it was nigh transparent in its light grayish blue, covering her back and her right shoulder. Now that he mentioned that in his mind, he found her skirt had a sash of the same material, the other being pure black. The boots matched her dress while the gloves were more in the vein of the cape, albeit more visible and with a golden star on each. Finally, her wavy blonde hair was being worn in a small bun, tied together by a blue ribbon and her eyes finally opened, revealing an almost otherworldly violet.

"I assure you, you won't be the first to lose if only for underestimating her." Shinryu warned, returning to his humanoid form while creating a floating throne. "Let's sound the bell, shall we?" On the giant screen, Ike and the girl's portraits appeared on the left and right respectively, a big VS in the middle. The stage was being selected, stopping at a very curious one. Suddenly, the entire stage and background changed, leaving both on top of a burning castle. Bellow their pictures it read:

Ike Ridell Crimea VS Terra Branford

Stamina Match

Castle Siege

BGM: The Devoted (Fire Emblem: Radiant Dawn)

"Stamina Match, huh?" Ike commented, drawing the Ragnell and taking a good look at his opponent. She hadn't even drawn a weapon. She did have the build of a mage though. Even then, Ike noticed that she didn't appear to want a fight. "Hey, what are you waiting for? The match's started." He said, trying to get a reaction out of her.

"Why… why did it have to start again…?" Ike heard her mutter. The mercenary shook his head exclaimed.

"Look! Terra, if that's what you're called, we can talk AFTER the match, let's just get this practice match over with, okay? DO you want me to go easy on you?" The last question normally would irritate a person, but it didn't even seem to faze the girl. Hell, it did just the opposite.

"Don't. If we are going to fight, for your safety, don't hold back." Ike couldn't put his finger on it. Was she being considerate, or was she taunting him. The first option was more scary than the second, if she was being considerate… well, she had to have reason to back it up. Ike heard a coughing sound, and looked to his side to see the humanoid dragon clearing his throat.

"I hope I'm not interrupting too much, but could you… fight?" He sarcastically asked, leaning his elbow on the side of his makeshift diamond throne and supporting the head with his hand.

"Well then…" Ike began, heaving the sword into his shoulder. "Prepare yourself!" And he lunged as soon as the girl nodded. He decided to test whether or not this girl was a mage by going with a full one frontal assault. He jumped forward and brought down the full might of his sword upon the girl. He had gotten a lot faster with the years so this happened a lot faster than you might expect. Either way, he knew what would happen, and it did. Terra swiftly side-stepped and placed her hand on his chest.

"Get away!" She shouted, a large chunk of ice erupting from her hand, taking Ike with it. Midflight, Ike broke the chunk with hand and handed on one knee, grimacing and grinning in one expression.

"Hurst like a mage alright…" He was never as good at taking magic blows as he was against physical. He was also half expecting the girl to stay passive and just counter his moves, but that would be asking for a newbie. Before he knew, he saw a small spark slithering into his right foot. He could only cringe as it suddenly grew much bigger and combusted, throwing him into midair and canceling his awareness for a second.

"MAGIC!" Terra chanted, the sparks the explosion had set now congregating around Ike and detonating into a much larger explosion. Ike cursed as he was thrown off the ledge. He could see most of his companions slam the protection barrier in encouragement which helped him get himself back together. He roared and threw his sword upwards, inhumanly propelling himself after it and grabbing both it and the ledge.

"Okay, no more mister nice guy!" He exclaimed, realizing how the girl needed no help or condescendence. With just one arm he not only pulled himself up but also bolted into midair.

"Darkness of gravity!" Terra chanted, Ike seeing how a black orb was created above him, descending and pulling him towards it. He positioned himself accordingly and as soon as he hit the ground, he quick drew into the young woman, hitting her flank. Somehow, that only seemed to make her gasp and leave a superficial mark. Weird but oh well, he didn't pay much attention to it, he just tried to capitalize on it by constantly assaulting her without giving her a breathing room, forcing her to weave through his slashes like the wind. Just as he saw an opening however, he tried to capitalize by whipping his blade into her head with both hands, finding another steel. She had just summoned a sword out of thin air… Worse yet, she was STRONG for a girl that size, most of the men in the Smash tournament would crumble even after blocking that blow, he took so much pride on that forward smash of his it was like they had just punched his pride in the gut. Even worse, the blades were two. One a perfect golden blade with a silver line on the inside and a feather motif for hilt and the other a crooked black blade with crimson cracks all over it, both of them almost as tall as the girl herself.

"Oooh. If I knew she had that capability in Dissidia, I wouldn't have taken all of her memories." Shinryu whipped with his tongue as Terra catapulted Ike backwards. Ike was stumped. There was something wrong there, it was like she had fought people like him, but he certainly hadn't fought like her. He couldn't see what her weak point was, even though he felt faster and stronger, she pulled out ahead in an exchange that had everything to be favorable to him.

"Damnit!" He cursed, feeling frustrated that he was being held down by the tournaments restrictions. "If I still had Yune's blessing… and if the Ragnell wasn't…" A flash of light appeared right next to him, as if to answer his prayers.

"Oho!" Shinryu laughed, amused at the turn of events.

"An Ex-Core… No!" Terra exclaimed, lunging at the confused man. Ike wasn't a genius, but he could SEE how important that thing is and, even though he didn't know what this item did, the way it did reminisced a lot of how a Smash Ball would appear. This, combined with the girl's reaction could only mean one that it was very important. The item itself was nothing but a pure white bell, floating above the ground with four seraph like wings rising from its back. Ike had no idea if he had to break it or pick it up, but he didn't even need to wonder, as soon as he touched it… it exploded in blue flames. Blue flames that Ike knew all too well. They enveloped him, creating a shining blue chest piece that protected his ribcage and extending his left shoulder pad into a gauntlet that covered the entirety of his left arm, he also gained legguards, from his ankles to knee, all with the same blue color and silver edges. His head band was now a regal red, as was his cape, now no more tattered, just split into three with golden inlays on the division, halfway into the cape.

The audience was mouth agape, the right side knowing exactly what had just happened, while on the left just one knew.

"What the heck just happened to Ike?!" Young Link blared, a comforting hand resting on his shoulder. He looked up to see an emerald haired woman looking down on him and explaining.

"He promoted." The woman explained.

"Never saw you 'round here." Roy pointed out. "Newcomer?"

"No, assist trophy only." The woman replied. "But I'm not the one you should be worrying about… let's see Sir Ike in action!"

The board read:

Ex-Mode Activated: Promotion "Vanguard"

"This is more like it!" Ike exclaimed, Shinryu whistling in surprise. "Sorry Terra, but you've got no chance! Here I come!" He shouted as he lunged to the girl, who responded with and nod and a defensive pose.

* * *

In the next chapter:

_"She can fly?!"_

_"You've angered the beast…"_

_"Shinryu, I know exactly what you're planning, and I'll never go along with it."_

In truth, are we **Knights or Pawns?**

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Okay, this chapter focused a lot on Nintendo's side I know, the next will focus on Square's probably. As I said, this is just a test run and it's up to yu to give me feedback. I'm confident I still have a lot in store I didn't show on this chapter since I need time to make it feel right to introduce, but of what you saw, did you like it? Oh and by the way, I'm taking suggestions for entries on both sides so, if you leave a review, which I know you will because you're awesome like that, do tell who you want in. Oh, and to make it clear, all of Brawl's and Dissidia's cast is in, so don't ask for people already in those categories, okay? See you next time, hope you enjoyed it!

Heron: Telian bird laguz race,consisting mostly of humans with swan like wings and transformations. They represent harmony, grace and peace, having no fighting skills, body or tradition.


	2. Knights or Pawns?

******Author's Note:**Okay, so it took quite a big amount of time to get this one out…well, I got a lot of requests and for that, I'll honor them in the coming chapters to the best of my possibilities. Anyway, here's the chapter. Thanks for all the support though. Never thought to have 7 reviews for the FIRST chapter!

* * *

******Knights of the Dragon**

**************Act 1: Two Realities, One Battlefield**

**Chapter Two**

******Knights or Pawns?**

* * *

Ike swung his newly reinvigorated Ragnell downwards with such force it completely annihilated Terra's dark blade, leaving her with only her holier than thou one. Even Ike was amazed at how much the difference in power was. He hadn't noticed just how much stronger he had gotten in the Goddess War. The previously equally matched fight was now a one way smack down, Terra doing her best to dodge and block the blows with magic.

"Malevolent winds…" She chanted, slowly spinning in midair as three small twisters surrounded her. "Protect me now!" She finished, clasping her hands above her head to create a tornado that slowly started to suck Ike in, despite his transformation.

"Oh no you don't…" Ike told her, gritting his teeth and once again sending the blade airborne. "I'll show the true…" Using sheer power to go against the ravaging winds he leaped. Once in the air he took hold of the Ragnell and spun downwards "AETHER!" Shouted the Vanguard, the magical blade tearing right through the cycle and inflicting a devastating blow on the girl. But Ike wasn't done yet. When he landed, he had landed hands first on the ground, readying for the second half of the move he had never used on the tournament. With all his strength he reversed the momentum and rocketed upwards, dealing an upwards gashing wound on Terra, the wall behind there tearing in half due to the shockwave.

* * *

In the benches:

"Damnit Ike! Watch where you're shooting that thing!" Samus shouted after having to hit the ground for cover.

"I nearly lost my wing there!" Pit whined, whipping off the dust of his shoulder.

"You always were the fragile one, heh Pit?"

*Cue: Theme of Dark Pit. Kid Icarus Uprising OST*

What Samus saw as being the origin of the extremely similar voice was not to her liking. It was, in lack of a better way to describe it, Pit. Just with a black and violet color scheme.

"Pittoo?!" Pit exclaimed, obviously surprised. "Dark Pit" was not amused however.

"Will you stop calling me that?! I thought getting away from Palutena would save me from that, but NOOOOO!" He exclaimed in a fit, a fit however, not one tenth as bad as the one brewing. Before he knew it, he had a canon to his face.

"No… more… CLONES!" Samus raved, only missing the shot because Link managed to divert it skyward.

"You lunatic!" Pittoo exclaimed, trotting back into what he thought to be the relative safety of Falco who seemed thoroughly amused at the outburst. Until the canon turned to him also.

"Good! I'll kill two of you goddamn clones in one shot!" Samus exclaimed in an near deranged tone. Smiling evenly as she charged her charge shot. Link lay beaten up on the ground and Pit… wasn't about to step in.

"Hey! While I'm… "technically" a clone of Pit, I have a lot of different attributes!" He tried to excuse himself.

"Really? How do you fight?" Samus asked, a few seconds on her charged shot remaining.

"I can shoot arrows! Wait… I can use my bow as… blades…" He realized he wasn't helping his case too much. "I have a darker personality and a dark sense of humor making me the anti-hero?" Bad answer.

"You… even clone the way Falco clones Fox." She exclaimed, only being stopped by her canon again being diverted.

"Calm down Samus! Please!" Pit pleaded while Lyn, Roy and Snake held Samus down.

"I'll end all clones you hear me! I'll end them all!"

"Oh don't worry, she's harmless. She just gets a little angry under pressure that's all." No matter how much Isaac assured Pitto of that, he would never, ever, look at Samus and feel safe again.

"**I'd appreciate if you killed each other INSIDE the ring, thank you.**" Shinryu said in all of his dark but taunting glory. The fight seemed pretty much settled, that is why most of the Smashers had lost interest in it, well, some had. Yet there were others who couldn't shake the sense of dread in them. This comment however, took everyone's attention. They stared at the dragon and he scuffed. "**What, do you think I am going to implant "safety procedures"? You aren't going to become a trophy if you get too beaten up. You'll suffer something far more… **_**natural**_**.**" Well, that sure changed the mood. Even for Ike. He was about to win, but instead of doing so he stopped his slash abruptly and instead kicked Terra through some of the armors, a light flashing by as Shinryu stood up.

"Does that mean…" He questioned.

"**Yes. Be too careless fighting and I will not guarantee your safety.**" Shinryu answered with glee.

"Why didn't you tell me sooner?! I could have killed her!" Ike raged at the Dragon God, who continued to smile.

"**Oh, you should be more worried about yourself…**" He said as Ike realized just what the flash hand been.

"No…" He gasped, looking at the rubble where he had thrown Terra, still covered in dust. Still, there was a very distinct violet light slowly growing from it. "Not now!" He exclaimed, positioning himself for a counter as that same light came bolting out of the dust. He was the one that "was open" however, as something that seemed halfway between a claw and a hand slammed him into the ground.

"What the heck IS that thing?! That can't be human." Snake grunted, standing up from his seat. What was a fragile looking girl once was now a beast whose eyes seemed completely devoid of any rationality. She wore no more clothing, her skin bare and pinkish-white, turning violet on the ends of her now flowing her and her yellow-clawed hands and feet.

Ex-Mode Activated: Trance "Esper"

"**I do not recall saying that Terra was human…**" Shinryu remarked with an ever growing smirk. "**The Ex-Core was something I brought from my world. Your Smash Ball gives you powers above your current limits for one attack only. The Ex-Core merely temporarily unlocks all of your latent abilities, putting you at your absolute strongest****. Terra is not human, that is her true form. An Esper.**"

"Terra, stop this!" Ike told her, pushing her off him with both feet. She twirled in midair like an animal and landed on all fours, slowly making herself stand on a more "human-like" position. "This is just a spar. We can't just throw our lives away in one!" He exclaimed, Shinryu only laughed, Terra did not respond.

"**You really think you can reason with her? Look into her eyes Hero of Crimea… she may have control of her form in some occasions but I'd wager… this is not one of them.**" The Dragon told him, laughing as Ike slowly turned to see the being's smile rip open. He soon noticed why. His armor was fading. "**Oh… I did not mention it? The Ex-Mode… it's only temporary.**** And woops… you seem to have angered the beast.**"

"Damned Li-"Ike cursed before having his stomach hit his spinal cord when Esper Terra's knee. As soon as his body fell from it, Terra's claws drove themselves into his back, knocking him into the ground, where he was greeted by a Fire Spell. Again, he flew upwards, the creature roaring to create two explosions of flames, projecting Ike into a Graviga field that slammed him into the ground.

"My Lord Ike!" He heard a voice call, one that prompted him to try and stand up. He wished he didn't. At first, he felt two waves of bright white orbs passing through him, then being showered with explosions that took him into midair. Only then did "Terra" speak.

"Ultima…"She did so while opening her arms, red energy seeping from her outstretched claws. Ike was enveloped in a cruel purple light that began to sizzle his body. As her claws came in contact with each other, it exploded, Ike's senses almost leaving him. "Burn…" And then… she did it again. This time, not even the Hero of Crimea managed to sustain it. He crashed on the floor, consciousness lost. Still, the match didn't stop.

"Ike! Get up!" Link shouted from the stands, he then looked up. "Is she…flying? Wait, no…" There was a small shinning ball slowly floating next to Terra. Annoyed, she tried to swat it away, but ended up destroying it. It was then that her entire body flared up with power. "Darn! Let me in!" He shouted, jumping onto the edge and wailing on the invisible wall. Nothing was working, even if, to his surprise, there were actually people on the other group doing the same. Maybe Shinryu was telling the truth and they were equally innocent.

Terra was obviously preparing her supposed Final Smash, her hands were burning in violet flames as she reared both of them back, lighting now surrounding them. She was about to send them to the unmoving Ike when… she reverted to her normal form. Before the Ex-mode timed out even.

"**That is quite enough. Wouldn't want a contestant to die before he got into an official fight.**" Shinryu even went as far as to take down the barrier. "**Give the man the assistance he needs.**"

Of course, Link just jumped and used his grappling hook to soar into the arena first, but many, and I mean many also made their way to the now reformed stadium center. The green haired woman was, along with Isaac, one of the two to kneel and try to do something about the situation with healing magic, but what came after was the first sparks.

"Where are you going?!" Samus spat at Terra, who was running in Ike's direction, pointing her canon right into her face.

"I know healing spells! I have to make it up to him… please." The girl pleaded at the mature woman, who was having none of it.

"Back off before I shoot your head off. You already did enough damage as it is you animal." She told her in a stone cold tone, knowing exactly how that insult could hurt. Enemies were enemies to her. However, her canon was again diverted from the side. She looked at her left and found eyes as cold as hers.

"You back off! She's trying to help, even if I don't agree with her, you have no right to judge her like this!" This woman had pink hair and was sporting a military issue outfit consisting of a turtle neck, white coat and red cape-like scarf.

"Who are you to tell that to me?" There was something in her eyes that Samus just wanted to punch in. Defiance? No, she was insulting her with just the look.

"Stop fighting. It won't solve anything." This time, it was Link that interfered, separating the two women. "You. I'd be lying if I said I trust you… but you look sorry. Genuinely sorry. You can go help him. Just don't try anything funny. I value my friends." He told Terra, giving her a way to go to Ike. She wordlessly nodded and rushed up to him.

"What the hell Link?!" Samus blared, for her, Terra was just an enemy.

"She seems sorry Samus that and… She didn't seem in control…" Link speculated, seeing as he had almost seen two different persons in Terra.

"She wasn't. It's hard for her to be. I'd know, I already was on the receiving end of it." A man's voice informed link. This man was wearing a black sweater with matching pants, one of his arms was on the open, while the other had a massive sleeve covering it. Matching leather gloves were also present. But by far his most defining trait was… his spiky blonde hair. Look, you know who he is. "Cloud Strife." The SOLDIER introduced, raising his hand for a handshake.

"Link." Link replied, taking the handshake.

"I wish I could say it was a pleasure to meet you." In this situation… he was right.

"Yes… it's a shame." Link agreed before turning his attention to Ike. Terra had come up to him and looked down on the person healing him with a staff and Isaac It was weird to her how with so many people, only one knew how to do so. Anyway, the looks she was getting were not the best ones, as all people surrounding her and even the ones kneeling besides Ike eyed her either warningly or angrily. The person healing Ike looked up to her and, contrary to the others, gave her a small smile and nodded. This was all Terra needed. In one chant of "Curaga" combined with the other woman's already intensive healing and Isaac's help, Ike opened his eyes slowly.

"Wha-what the… you…" Ike stumbled at his words, still sore about all the beating. Terra's eyes wandered off and she just whispered.

"I'm sorry…" Before wandering off to her group faster than Ike could ask her to wait.

"She's not a bad person…" The woman besides Ike told him.

"I realized that already Elincia… I doubt most of them are." Of course a single glance on some of the other groups basically had "evil" scribbled on their faces. Evil clowns, guys in gigantic armors, that one smug looking silver haired guy, the list just went on. Still, there was now someone walking in-between both groups.

"**So… do you still think a spar wasn't in order? You lost because she ****knew what the Ex-Mode was and how it worked. I do believe I was the one in the right here, don't you agree?**" Shinryu taunted, even if Ike KNEW he was right, it still hurt his pride. "**Oh… no response. I'll take that as a yes. In any case, I have many decisions to make this day. You can return to Smash Plaza and see the… "alterations" I proposed to it.**** Most of them are not ready now, but they will ****be ****soon enough.**** Still, there are some people waiting for you. Ta ta!**" With that and a flick of his fingers, the entirety of the smashers was now on the exit tunnel leading up to the Plaza they knew for so long.

* * *

Only grunting in displeasure, they followed the tunnel while chatting up. Some were defending the idea of conversation while the others were against it. It wasn't until the end of the tunnel that one person shut everyone up.

"Quiet! Whoever they are, it doesn't matter how similar or different they are from us. It doesn't matter if they are "Good", "Evil" or whatever you call them. You just have to know WHAT they are." Big Boss told everyone as they all left the tunnel. By their side was an equally large line of the other contestants, their eyes locking onto theirs. It was then that Big Boss professed something equal to a man in a dragon-like armor.

"Enemies."

That word tingled the insides of everyone, ones agreed, ones did not, but everyone had finally realized what they were in.

An all-out war.

* * *

Back inside the coliseum:

*Cue: At Presentiment's Edge*

Shinryu sat on his throne, apparently having a conversation with a woman. This woman had an unearthly aura to her, light seemingly emitting from her body, golden hair waving to inexistent wind and she wore nothing but a silky white dress. By her side, wearing nothing but a gray cloak, an elder man with a silver mane and beard also spoke, this one more agitated.

"Shinryu, I know exactly what you're planning, and I'll never go along with it." The man told resolutely to the dragon, who scuffed in response.

"Cid… oh Cid. I gave you everything you asked for and you did nothing but betray me." His voice had toned down to a normal tone, no longer the booming one of a dragon. "And now you have the audacity to defy me again? I am giving you a chance to free yourself and your family… Don't waste it, for your sake, not mine. Now, Cosmos, should you not go and welcome your warriors to their new abode?" And with only that question, Shinryu willed the angered man and the woman away. He then chuckled. "Now… the pieces of the game are all in motion. But little do they know, there is one piece that belongs neither to the white side nor the black."

* * *

"The Plaza… Mama Mia!" Our favorite Italian plumber was right to be surprised. What had been a small plaza with nothing but the Smash Mansion and a central garden with a fountain, a training area and some benches was now…a full blown city. One that was near completions still, but the workers, beings that seemed to be made out of crystal that resembled a human form, worked hard on it.

"Manikins…" Cloud spat.

"Never thought I'd have to say this… but I think we have to THANK these guys, not blow them up." A boy with the tail of a monkey remarked. Eventually, two women, one being the one we saw and the other being a woman in what seemed to be her twenties, long green hair, a similar white robe that opened on one side with various gold decorations. Her hair also had a small red gem coupled with two golden hairpins.

"Lady Palutena!" Pit exclaimed, eagerly jumping up and down before jumping onto one knee before her.

"Oh for someone's sake…" Dark Pit cursed.

"Pit! And even you Pittoo! I wondered where you had flown off, especially without the Power of Flight." The goddess greeted with a hearty smile. Link instantly became sure of victory.

"You're fighting with us Lady Palutena?" Link questioned.

"Oh no… no. I would just teleport the others out of the ring and bam, win… that or I'd get drafted with one of those that kills gods and I'd have to sick Pit on them." She joked, patting Pit's head, who exploded in crimson.

"Lapdog…" Pittoo sighed, rolling his eyes.

"Oooh, look at me, I'm so dark and angsty." Palutena joked, crossing her arms and doing a very bad impression of his voice.

"What are you? Hades now?" You know, picking a fight with a Goddess was not very smart, at least 90% of the times, but this was Pittoo. It's in the script.

"Don't remind me about that one…" Palutena sighed in annoyance. "I'm the Big Bad Boss of the Underworld! Hey, look at me, be surprised at me being the final boss!"

"Hum… hello?" Ike said, again completely disregarding any etiquette when talking with even Gods. "Not to be rude, but the other woman just took the other group somewhere. Is that why you are here?"

"I almost forgot! Yes, it is. Now, follow me everyone." And we did, what they found was not one but TWO Smash Mansions, one on each side of a large lake. "Well then, good guys follow me, bad guys, just go to the mansion on the other side of the lake. Ganondorf, if anything bad happens, you'll take ALL the blame." She said with a sly wink. Ganon cringed but still let up.

"Very well. Legion of the Dark, follow me!"

* * *

"So cliché…" Palutena commented before leading the good guys to the mansion. When they entered they found the main hall to be pretty much unchanged. Yes, it was full of luxury and it was huge, but it already was. "Okay, now that we're here I'll explain why I'm here. Shinryu separated the heroes and the villains into two homes, mostly because unlike our villains, the other villains would most likely go on a killing spree if they lived under the same roof as the others. Because of that, he stopped me from leaving the vicinity of this dimension. I am basically the heroes' representative. Master Hand, who I already took care off, is the middle man between both mansions and between both groups while Crazy Hand… somehow handles the villains. Yes, I feel sorry for them too. I'll be here for you at any time so any doubt or request just call my name." She informed, looking out the window. "Well, it seems it is already nightfall. I think dinner is in order." Some were more eager than others to follow her to the dining room *Cough* Ike *Cough* but they all did anyway. They entered the dinning room to find the tables empty. Not for long though, with a snap of her fingers, Palutena filled the tables with all kinds of deliciously succulent food of all kinds.

"I am in heaven…" Ike swooned before tackling the food supply. Palutena then felt her dress being tugged.

"I find the lack of chili dogs disturbing." Everyone's favorite Hedgehog complained, and receiving a plate full of his favorite food in return.

"Vhat?! Ve can have seconds?!" Ike exclaimed with food in his mouth, most of the table already scrapped clean.

"The dinner service won't be pleasant…" Palutena sighed when he saw the ravenous appetite of the lord. Hell, Charizard ate less!

"Link! Stop it!" Zelda shouted, grabbing Link from the back on top of the table.

"I caaaaan't!" He whined, breaking the vase that held the drinks. "It's stronger than me! Must… Break… Vases!" It was right about then that Palutena considered switching places with Crazy Hand.

The dinner service didn't go as smoothly as one would want, but much smoother than one would expect. While most were on their desert, Ike had long since filled his stomach and was now pensive.

"What's on your head blue boy?" Snake asked as he took a sip on his beer.

"Well, where are the newcomers? I know tomorrow was the day we'd get the full cast, but we should be seeing at least one or two now." Ike pointed out. The qualifiers were on a different plane altogether and he wondered what had happened to the people in there.

"Glad you asked!" Palutena said, suddenly appearing in-between the two, Ike falling off the chair in the process. "You see, I was overseeing the tryouts. Especially the guest tryouts. There are still some more to go, but we did… somehow decide." She cringed as she remembered the tryouts.

* * *

"Okay, so because Namco is financing us… we have to hold guest tryouts for you all. Now, step up and tell us who you are." Palutena told the crowd. By her side stood the Lord of the Underworld, champion of Fourth wall breaking and that one person whose appearance is far too complex for description, Hades.

First, a man in a fighting Gi and a very strange hairstyle that resembled horns, all gray, walked up.

"I am Heihachi Mishima! I. Am. Tekken!" The elder man exclaimed. Before any consideration was made, Hades summoned a demon dog that grabbed him in his mouth and ran away.

"Yeah, no! That old coot is already in another tournament. And if we denied Snake to them, it just wouldn't be fair, would it?" Palutena knew that behind that excuse was just the desire to sick Twinbellows at someone, but since she agreed, she let it slide.

Next came a man in crystalline armor and long flowing blonde hair. His sword was a sight to behold.

"My name is Siegfried Schtauffen . Link has once joined my planet, in search of the legendary swords. I bring the Soul Calibur in my hand." Well, for once and after quite some time really, they had been impressed. But not sufficiently.

"Well, this is a definite maybe Siegsta! But just go wait over there, only one more franchise can get through, we wouldn't want to leave other potential candidates on the dry." Siegfried nodded at Hades' response. "Hey Pretty Palutena… Soul Calibur, didn't we have someone from our universe other than Link go there?"

"Now that you mention it…" She pondered.

"I think you mean me." A jovial voice said as he approached the godly duo.

* * *

"And that's how we got them in. Three fighters and two assists." Palutena finished, as if on cue, the door opened.

*Cue: Soshite Boku ni Dekiru Koto (Heroic Version). Tales of Symphonia OST. Also, we're using the completely different Japanese version and not ours because ours sucked.*

"Hello bunnies! Who needs some loving?" A man in long bright pink hair shouted, much to the embarrassment of the rest of the group at the door.

"Shut up Zelos… you're here because they took pity on you and made you an Assist Trophy…" The one with brown spiky hair, red clothing with blue trousers told him after administering a swift blow on his head.

"You don't have to be so meaaaan!" Zelos whined.

"Well, your timing is impeccable. Everyone, in lieu of our tournament being sponsored by a different company, here are the newcomers. Lloyd Irving."

"Heya!" The man in red exclaimed.

"And the two assist trophies that come with him. Zelos Wilder and Colette Brunel."

"Sup!" Zelos greeted, followed by a small nod in acknowledgement by the long haired blonde girl in white.

"Pleasure to be with yooo-" Colette tried to say, but as she followed the two men towards the table, she slipped on a wayward banana, sending he contents right into the face of Marth. "I'm so sorry! I'm just a little clumsy!"

"T-think nothing of it…" The Emperor told her, sighing deeply and cleaning his face. There goes his first appearance on the story. Classy one at that.

"Huh… I could swear we approved two more… did Hades go and send them to the Underworld again?" Palutena asked exasperated. Even the newcomers seemed taken aback.

"Now that you mention it… where's the old coot?!" Zelos asked, looking back unto towards the door where they had come from. There was the distinct clank of clashing blades, followed by someone or something hitting the wall. The group jumped from their seats and ran up to the outside, but found that the goddess had already settled the dispute, now standing between the two men, one against the wall and the other holding the sword to his neck.

"Enough! If you want to point your sword at anyone, just wait a day or two!" Palutena ordered. The man with the sword didn't relent.

"Tell me then… how are you here without being on the list?" He touched the other man's neck with his fire-like sword, who grimaced at how hot it was.

"You got it all wrong! I'm here!" He exclaimed, pointing at one place on his list. The assailant looked at it and raised a brow. After that he reached to his own and shook his head.

*Cue: Kratos' Theme. Tales of Symphonia OST*

"Very well, it seems I was mistaken. My apologies." Wearing a purple assortment of clothing and with dark red hair, the man sheathed his blade and crossed his arms. The look he gave the other still had an edge to it and it was obvious he was not going to trust him anytime soon, but he gave his best to try. "Kratos Aurion." He said, shaking his hand.

"Don't worry about it. We're all a bit tense after all of this…" He replied.

"Dad, really? Way to make an impression!" Lloyd whined. He got totally ignored as the man passed by his supposed son and into an unknown part of the house. "Why does he always have to BE like that…" The swordsman whined before turning to the newcomer. "Well sorry 'bout that. Who are you though?"

*Cue: Main Theme of Monster Hunter Tri*

"I'm a Monster Hunter! Shin Ve… hum… Magus. Yes. Magus." He told everyone, extending his hand to greet Lloyd.

"Well… at least we got that mess solved. Well, you're all adults so I'll leave you be, just remember to be back home for curfew!" Palutena told everyone, vanishing instantly. Some guardian.

"She probably went to the Hot Springs." Pitto spat.

"I wanted to go too…" Pit sighed, his dark side face palming.

"Well, what to do now? Too late to spar." Ike pointed out, most people sighing at his ravenous appetite to pick a fight.

"And too early to go to bed…" Link pointed out.

"Hey… what about getting to know the others?" Shin asked. Mixed reactions everywhere. Some seemed to want to strangle him for that, some seemed to take him seriously.

"Why do that? We're eventually going to be enemies." Big Boss pointed out gruffly.

"Says the man who slept with an undercover agent." His "son" told him. Big Boss just scuffed and left the room.

"Well, I'm going." Link said as Ike did the same. "I have to talk with Terra." Ike explained. "I think she got the wrong vibe after our encounter."

"I want to know their side. If we can trust them we might just…" Link began.

"Don't be stupid Link. Just play along and with this tournament. We'll be out and that's that." Samus spat, always the rational one.

"You're grumpy today Samus… well, I'm going!" Pit exclaimed, grabbing Pitto by the wing.

"We won our fights by making our enemies our friends. We're going." Roy said, Lyn agreeing along with Marth.

"Yeah! Dwarven Vow number one: Let's all work together for a peaceful world!" Lloyd and Colette exclaimed at the same time, the entire room looking at them in a mix of surprise and disbelief. "My adoptive father, Dirk, drilled these on me… which made me drill them on Colette by proxy."

They all nodded in acknowledgement and the ones that were going did so. There was just one that took a little longer than expected.

"Oh this is just too easy…" Shin told himself with a jagged grin. "I expected more of a challenge really."

* * *

Now, we finally get a good look at how the other team goes about their day!

Well, as much as I'd love to say they were having fun… the air was extremely heavy.

On the living room, everyone steered away from the couches. Three couches housed the deepest, most intense atmosphere in the entire house. On one couch sat Cloud, the blonde sky pirate in white shirt Vaan and the small, red armored also blonde Onion Knight. On the exactly opposite one was an assemble of the athletic, fan-favorite raven-haired Tifa Lockheart, that one badass blonde queen Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, Ashe for short and the blacksmith's daughter and Warrior of Light, Refia, oh, and playing with a baby chocobo on the ground was everyone's favorite flower girl, Aerith. She was the one person who wasn't glaring daggers at the men. On the third couch sat the Goddess of Harmony herself Cosmos along with Terra and her best friend, the Ice General Celes Chere. Why you ask? Well, the atmosphere was intense…ly awkward.

"Uhm… why are we here?" Luneth began, scratching the back of his head as he tried to scan the women's looks.

"Yes… hum… it looks like we did something wrong. We didn't… did we?" Vaan asked, even though everyone knew.

"So… what Cosmos said is true?" Tifa was the first to talk.

"I… have no idea what you're on about." Cloud replied, for once defensively.

"You know Cloud… it'd be wiser to be upfront about it." Aerith pointed out playfully.

"I don't understand where you're coming from." Cloud insisted, slowly diverting his gaze from Tifa's intense glare.

"YOU!" She exclaimed. "Gave HER a rose and told her that you wanted to "share your dreams with her!" "You could tell she was about to snap as she pointed at Terra, who seemed, well, she didn't seem to know what was going on.

"So?" Cloud asked, gulping.

"Well, according to Cosmos here… the three of you displayed… how would I put it?" Aerith began, massaging her chin. "Oh, I know! You were completely head over heels for her!"

Onion Knight tried to jump off the couch, but he soon found he had been roped to it. Vaan just froze. Cloud dismissed it as best as he could, which was to say, not much.

"Honestly Vaan… Penelo would be so disappointed." Ashe said in a demeaning tone.

"We didn't remember anything! And I'm not even dating Penelo, she's a FRIEND. And why do YOU care?" Vaan shot back, only to have someone place a hand on his should shaking his head.

"You fail to see the point of the accusations Vaan. You really are clueless." Balthier, sky pirate extraordinaire told him. "Still, even for myself, what you did is not classy at all. One must maintain loyalties to ladies."

"Yeah, shame on you Vaan!" A boy in a red cap pouted.

"Don't you make me get over there Luso!" Vaan shouted.

"I say, that is most disgraceful." Ramza, a far descendant of his commented.

"I DON'T EVEN KNOW YOU!"

Meanwhile, Luneth wasn't going so well either.

"So you like older women, heh? And you were the WORST of the three! She's twenty one Luneth. TWENTY ONE! You're THIRTEEN!" Refia pointed out, tightening the ropes. "Anything to say in your defense?"

"She's a lot less scarier than you… even when she was trying to beat me up." Luneth replied. He was really clueless.

"OH that's it! I'm going to make you WISH you'd never met me!" Refia shouted, pulling out her staff.

"Refia please!"

**BOOM!**

"Cloud…" Tifa began.

"Yes?" He asked back.

"What is it with you?" She asked him, who just raised a brow. "Tidus didn't cheat on Yuna. Why did you?"

"Cheat on who? Last time I checked, I'm not dating anyone." He replied coldly trying to end the conversation right there.

"You wound me Cloud." Aerith replied playfully.

"You're dead." Cloud stated with a sigh.

"Oh yeah… Now that I think about it… why am I even here? Not like I can date anyone from the afterlife, can I?" She seemed to be really asking a serious question. One would never know with her.

"That is beside the point! Aren't you angry this guy just took off and started swooning over another girl?" Tifa asked the flower girl, who just shrugged.

"Not really. After spending months with YOU I pretty much realized jealousy is stupid. He couldn't remember us and he still managed to take interest in someone. If anything, you should be happy he isn't asexual." Cloud, who had been staring at her in gratitude while she rose up on his behalf now shot her a hurt glare. "What? You looked like you were! I mean, Tifa was basically throwing herself at you for TWO YEARS and you were all like "No… I must mourn…" and you slumped away. Sorry Cloud, even I was worried you might've gone asexual at that point."

"You were spying on me?" The SOLDIER questioned, now realizing the full extent of how his personal life was really, not personal.

"Being dead is boring." Aerith stated matter of factly. Only her to take the whole "I'm dead" in such a nonchalant manner.

"Please tell he didn't do so too…" There was one guy that he knew for a fact to be here that COULD NOT have so much material on him.

"You really think Zack didn't mock you for every time you said something really stupid? I mean, we were worried about you yes, but sometimes you acted really… obliviously." Aerith asked, finally making Cloud's head hit his knees in defeat. Zack was busy trying to flirt with the girls for now, but he knew his time would come, and he would mock him like no tomorrow… that or give him one of those inspirational speeches he gave him when Cloud confessed he didn't have the guts to get a girlfriend. It was at that time that Tifa groaned.

"Well, I don't care about all that! I'll just ask the culprit head on. Terra… did you or did you not try and pursue something with these guys?" Terra shifted uncomfortably on her seat and smiled weakly.

"Well I… actually didn't really notice they felt that way. This is all news to me." She confessed. Everyone toppled over their couches.

"You cannot be so… oblivious." Ashe stated, to which Celes answered.

"Oh she can…" A certain king's plight to get any kind of attention came to mind… most of it if not all failing, not for rejection, but because she didn't connect the dots. Terra eyed her curiously, only reinforcing her statement.

"I am being serious. Vaan was a good friend and Cloud was the person who understood me the most… but just that. Very close friends." A moment for our fellow companions that fell on the dreaded Friend zone…

"What have I done wrong…?" Vaan questioned himself while Cloud really began to doubt his ability to date anyone.

"Well Vaan. You are not only unfaithful but you also fail at getting anyone else's attention… you may need some lessons from me after all." Balthier pointed out. Aerith was doing her best to keep her laughter inside, to almost no effect. Zack was going to have a fieldtrip when he heard about this.

"What about me?!" Luneth exclaimed, half-hopeful since his name hadn't been mentioned.

"You? You were like one of my orphans. I treated you like I treated my sons." Oh she did not just…

"_My sons."_

"_My son." _

"_Her son."_

All of this echoed on the little knight's head as he realized just what he had been degraded to… being Son-zoned. He fainted of heartbreak right there and then.

"That's… admittedly overkill…" Zidane admitted, as he saw what was happening. Vaan was hitting his head against the back of the couch. Cloud was staring at his feet blankly while Luneth was K.O'd. "If I wasn't engaged… she would actually be a challenge I'd be willing to test myself with!"

Suddenly, the bell to the mansion rang.

"I'll go!" A black flash shot past everyone as the spiky haired SOLDIER known as Zack Fair ran towards the door, opening it a mere second after it rang. "Oh… who do we have here?!"

"Hey… can we come in?" Link asked. Zack motioned the group in, the different dimensions were about to mix.

* * *

Somewhere, on a distorted plane Shinryu laughed.

"And so they are going to foolishly bond with each other. Do so. Please… do it. What will you do when human nature kicks in? It wouldn't be nearly as fun to not see you rot from the inside… even if I do have to make a move of my own to ensure that. One pawn is neither white nor black. Let's test just how far a human's heart and morals take them, shall we?" He spoke to seemingly no one, but he knew someone was listening. Someone on the other side, closer than anyone could imagine.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"Until further notice, we're friends!"

"Now move it, you're late for the final three elimination matches!"

"Let us fight like men! And women! And… what the heck is she anyway?!"

"I'll change the future!"

Next time mark my words… **You Will Know Our Names!**

* * *

Smashing Profiles:

In this one we'll cover the movesets of newcommers and changes to the ones before. For now, we do not have much to discuss, Terra's entire moveset will be on display next chapter, but I'll leave you with Ike's Ex-Mode bonuses for now. The rest will come in extreme quantity next time.

Ike:

Ex-Mode "Promotion:Vanguard"

Nihil: No items except Smash Balls and Assist Trophies spawn while Ike is in Ex-Mode. Furthermore, only Ike can use them as they are sealed of for the other competitors.

Blessing of Blue Flames: Ike's Ragnell now creates shockwaves when it's swung that enhance his range. His Aether also becomes a two part move if he conects.

Ex-Smash: Aether of Blue Flames. You'll have to wait and see, won't you? Speculate all you want :P.

* * *

******Post-Chapter Note:**Yeah, I bet you wanted to see some interaction. Sorry, ain't happening. Don't worry though, next chapter will take a lot less to come than this one did. And yeah, TOS characters were already going to be in, but Brighcrest requesting them made them come early. That and I had like 3 people asking for Pittoo, so well, here he is. I liked him too, but I didn't expect THIS kind of popularity. Oh, and I think that by the title of the next chapter, you know at least one character. Anyways, for now, cheerio! I'm still taking opinions/requests, and for that and any other opinion or comment, feel free to review. It makes me not go on a slug's pace on this story!


	3. You Will Know Our Names

**Author's Note:** Here's showing that this story ain't dead! After the summer, since Unending should finish there, this story should gain a lot more traction, for now, here's a chapter to hold you over a month or two!

* * *

******Knights of the Dragon**

**************Act 1: Two Realities, One Battlefield**

**Chapter Three**

******You Will Know Our Names**

* * *

"What are _they_ doing here?" Lightning spat, pointing at the small crowd that slowly entered the room.

"We're just here to talk." Lloyd assured, being the first to feel Lightning's gaze penetrate them.

"Yeah, right." She spat back

"Dwarven vow number eleven! Lying is the first step down the path to thievery!" Lloyd exclaimed proudly in response.

"Hey! I take offense to that! I'm an honest thief!" Zidane exclaimed from the couch, being smacked dab in the back of the head for that. "For the most part…"

"What he means is that we're only here to make friends, not enemies." Ike explained, slowly examining the surroundings. Well, the mansion was about the same for either side it seemed, the living room was spacious with various couches, TVs and a fireplace, but the difference was the portraits. They were of landscapes he had never seen, what was completely normal seeing as the ones in their mansion were of their home worlds. Locations like "Cornelia", "Fynn", "Ur", "Eblan because Baron sucks and lacks ninjas" the nameplate did say that, "Tycoon", "Narshe" and "Mobliz" the second of which had the only people in any of the paintings, a group of children and a golden chocobo because Unending is totally canon for this story and all, no sarcasm here, at all, really. /sarcasm. Anyway, "Midgar", "Esthar", "Alexandria", "Zanarkand", "Windurst", "Dalmasca" and nothing more. NOTHING. MORE. "You come from very different places, don't you?" Ike began, talking small to simmer down the mood.

"Yes. Not by our own volition, but we do." A silver haired man in shinning blue armor and a helm hanging on his side responded as he walked towards Ike. "You seem to be a man of honor if the battle today has shown your true colors… so I shall trust you for now. I am the Warrior of Light…" The man said before getting tackled from behind.

"His name is Hikari! I named him! Me? I am…" The one talking was a tanned skin girl in a primarily lavender outfit that matched with her hair. She had one pompom in each hand for what she was doing right now." Give me a P! Give me an R! Give me an I! Give me an S! Give me an H! And give me an E! Goooo PRISHE!" She exclaimed, sparking all around with her magic for maximum flare. Everyone in the room felt a drop of sweat roll down their sides, but couldn't help but awkwardly smile at her antics. It wasn't until Cosmos stepped up and said:

"I know of your pasts, and for that I trust you. Feel at home in our mansion… it's the least we can do after what Shinryu did." She said, inviting everyone in. They all nodded and went in their separate ways.

* * *

One of such was Marth. The Emperor wandered around the house, looking for anyone that shared his timeframe. He did spot someone.

"Hail." Marth greeted the woman in white top and red shorts, Ashe turning to him in slight confusion with Vaan. "Oh, my apologies, I did not see you were talking. I hope I'm not interrupting ladies." Yes. He did say that. Without him knowing why, Ashe broke out in a very, very uncharacteristic fit of laughter, along with a certain brown haired swave looking man from the side as what he thought to be a flat chested girl sunk in misery.

"Someone like him thought I was a girl… what AM I?!" Vaan exclaimed into the air, Marth reaching the sudden realization that he was, in fact, looking at a man.

"Well, there you have it Vaan. You did not believe me when I mentioned your lack of masculinity, but we have a second, completely impartial opinion. You'll never get a woman looking like that." Ashe told him, further hammering it in. Marth didn't know IF he should apologize, as something told him he may wind up getting on a very unwanted bad side of the only real woman in there and her God-slapping powers. She does. Don't question it.

"I'll show you! I'll show every single one of you!" Vaan shouted before barreling upstairs, probably to his room.

"I… Um… apologize if my actions caused any disturbance." Marth said, causing Ashe to chuckle and turn to him.

"Much to the contrary. I'd like to extend my thanks. I am Ashelia B'Nargin Dalmasca, but you may treat me as Ashe." She told him, raising her hand for a handshake.

"Well, I am Emperor Marth Mars of Akaneia. It is an honour." He replied, instead of shaking her hand getting on one knee and kissing it.

"Don't push your luck." Ashe warned jokingly.

"I am not. I am already married to a beautiful sweetheart by the name of Shiida." He replied, a shocked look taking over the Queen's face. "Did I surprise you? I am older than you reckon." Ashe chuckled awkwardly, but she wasn't thinking about his age.

"_It's not the age… I don't think I'll ever be able to demean Vaan if a man like THIS has a woman."_ She commentated on her mind, looking to her side to see Balthier recover from spitting his drink out and just mouthing "How?". She just shrugged. One of the biggest mysteries in life.

* * *

"I don't understand." Link said, appearing behind Cloud.

"What?" The SOLDIER questioned.

"You don't seem the trusting or even the easily friendly type. Why did you step up for us back there?" He questioned, to which Cloud simply shrugged at.

"Berserk Terra isn't exactly the best way to meet a group of people." He explained, turning his back at the Hero of… a lot of things.

"You did it because your girlfriend made you." The answer he got back from that was clapping.

"Well, you're sharp." Cloud replied, looking around to see Zelda chatting with Aerith like two schoolgirls. "Don't get me wrong, I still trust you lot."

"And why's that?" Link questioned, crossing his arms.

"I was once in the wrong side for reasons beyond my control. Considering you're not even on the wrong side, just on the other side, I can give you the benefit of the doubt." He explained, to which Link shrugged.

"Fair enough." He nodded before turning his head towards the camera. "Okay, we had a conversation. Did we sate all the raving Ocarina of Time and FFVII fanboys already?" Cloud obviously raised an eyebrow at it.

"Are we ALLOWED to act like that?" He questioned.

"Don't get used to it. Besides, what I'm really here to ask is more important than that." Link's expression tensed up and so did Cloud's. "You people. Are you going to follow through whatever that dragon has in store for us?" Cloud chuckled.

"We're here because we screwed up his scheme last time. What do you think?" Cloud asked back, staring back at Link.

"Well then, I think we'll get along just fine. Link." Link said, introducing himself and offering a handshake.

"Just maybe. Cloud Strife." Cloud answered with a small smile.

* * *

"Oh, that can't be, can it?" Someone said from the distance, out of the duo's hearing capabilities. "I think a… warning is in order." Shin said, a crossed and ripped grin on his face as he raised his fingers like a gun on Aerith and Zelda's direction. "Bang." He joked, simulating a gun. "But first, let's see how the nuke is going."

"Where might you be going?" Terra heard someone say just before she did the turn to the stairs. She found a woman sitting on them, emerald hair tied in a bun as the rest fell to the side of her shoulders. She was dressed in pure white armor with golden inlays, and she had a knowing smile on her face. "I knew you'd try to escape."

"But we have to talk." As a shadow appeared on her feet, she knew who was behind her. Ike tapped her head playfully. "Can't run away from me, I'm used to Volke." She had no idea who this "Volke" was, buts for some reason she pictured Shadow (and no, not the Hedgehog, the Ninja). How right she was.

"I'm so sorry I could not…"

"Shhh." Elincia comforted, silencing her with one finger. "We don't want your apologies. We want to understand." Terra shifted uncomfortably between both of them, but she quickly realized no one would "Help her".

"You know that I'm not human… but its worse. I'm half-human. I'm a hybrid between an Esper and human. I don't belong anywhere…" She explained, breaking eye-contact with both as if to stop feeling the disgusted stares she'd get. Instead she only got:

"I told you she looked a whole lot like Micaiah!" From Ike. Elincia giggled and nodded.

"You do have a much better intuition than me in this situation Sir Ike, I must admit. That is why you are in charge of diplomacy with Branded and have a very big role with the Laguz." She replied with a somewhat mischievous grin as Ike sighed.

"Don't remind me of work now… I need to WANT to get back home!" Ike replied, scratching the back of his head. Terra just stood there in disbelief. They… didn't care?

"You aren't… surprised? Or disgusted?" She questioned, to which Ike looked at her funny.

"No for Yune's sake. One of my best friends is Branded, a hybrid between a Laguz, which are basically animals mixed with humans and beorc, which is what you know a human." He explained, filling Terra with nothing other than relief. Even on the other side there were people that accepted her? "And you. What do you do?" Ike said in a much more passive aggressive tone.

"Me?" Shin said, trying to act all innocent. He looked deep into the memories he was "strangely" unfamiliar with and did his best to respond naturally. "I'm a Monster Hunter. Take a wild gander." He replied, trying to act as distant as possible. The sooner he shut down this conversation the better.

"So you hunt monsters to protect the populace?" He heard Terra ask. He looked at her a sighed as he thought about what to say. You just couldn't be THIS naïve with what she had gone through. Just the truth would suffice.

"It's my job, I don't ask questions." He replied, shaking his head and shrugging.

"That's awful! Don't you ever think about why you're doing it? I don't know your world, but how are you sure that the monsters you kill need to be killed? Maybe they are just living their lives away from humans and you come along, ordered by who knows who and kill them, maybe even for money or hatred of others!" She had certainly not yelled, but she had spoken with an edge and determination none of the present had heard before. Ike was the first to speak as even Shin was baffled at the outburst.

"Espers were persecuted, weren't they?" Ike asked, putting a hand on Terra's shoulder, who slowly nodded.

"Well, if it makes you happy… I do check the descriptions to the quest, well, I'm forced to, but whatever. I don't take a quest made for a spoiled princess to get her birthday Rathalos Ruby, but I sure as hell don't prod deeper than the description." He explained as he had a nagging feeling that made him want to calm her down.

"That's… better. It's not in my right to ask any more of you." She replied and he nodded in response.

"_Now I get why Shinryu is so interested in her. She's… intriguing. And dangerous. Very. Very dangerous if she puts that much heart in everything she does. Keeping her from going rogue is going to be hard."_

"What is that?!" Again, both he and the couple by her side were baffled as Terra's expression turned into an open look of adoration so beaming even her eyes were hearts. She pushed Shin away and made a dive for a certain yellow mouse that had just crossed her vision, tackling it into a wall as she cuddled it. "SO CUTE! SO FLUFFY! I WANT TO CUDDLE YOU FOREVER AND EVER!" She had just become a cuddling monster.

"She's… full of surprises, isn't she?" Elincia questioned, the two men nodding, speechless at the change.

"I'm glad you like Pikachu, but I have warn you about…" Red tried to say, but the red capped Pokémon Intercontinental Champion came far too late, as his companion's cheeks began to spark, followed by a cry of:

"PIKA… CHUUUUUUUUUUUUUU!" It screamed, a large thunder dome erupting from the mouse, shocking Terra and anyone in the vicinity, that includes Red, so hard they turned black as charcoal.

"… that." Red finished, falling K.O.'d to the side. Pikachu then wrung itself out of Terra's shocked embrace and made it to a woman with a straw hat, blond hair and yellow garments that had rushed through the crowd.

"Pika! Really?! I'm so sorry! He just gets scared easily…" Yellow apologized, scolding Pikachu before running to the still shocked Terra. "I'm Yellow. I've been looking for Pikachu ever since Brawl came around and Red had to worry about his other Pokémon." The young woman explained, extending her hand to Terra. Terra shook her head and turned to her like she had just ran over a puppy.

"B-but all animals love me…" She then looked at Pikachu, who stubbornly looked away and swore. "I will make you love me Pika! And then I'll cuddle you!" She then slowly got back to her feet and walked up the stairs, head looking downwards as she sighed repeatedly.

"What the heck just happened?" Asked Zack, who had just returned with the drinks to find half the room electrocuted and unconscious.

* * *

Not much happened in the passing two hours that lead to curfew, because Shinryu is yo daddy, he can make curfews. Anyway, the group left the Warriors of Cosmos' house pleasantly surprised. As awful as the situation was, they at least knew they could make friends… and plan _their rebellion with them._

"_Well, father was right about it… the rebellion starts soon. But that's all a part of the plan so it's not like it matters. What really surprised me was Terra Branford… Dad's right. She has this… "thing" that no one else has. I still don't think that will help against Omega, but what dad says is final so who am I to say no?"_ Shin wondered as he walked a bit away from the group.

"What's so important that you've been like that the entire walk?" Ike suddenly asked, the Hero appearing from behind him.

"_He was supposed to be dumb! Stay calm… he already got betrayed twice, you can do this."_ Shin told himself, taking deep breaths and answering. "Still mulling over what Terra told me." He answered, remembering just the perfect moral dilemma to cover him up. It was enough for Ike it seemed, as he gave him a grand grin.

"Good to know someone changed your mind about your mercenary mentality. I was a mercenary once, so was my father, and let me tell you, it's a lot easier to sleep at night when you know that your money is clean." He told him, patting him on the back and hurrying forward.

"Clean, huh? So strong, but so naïve. There's no such thing as _clean_. I'd know that better than anyone." Shin told himself before continuing onwards towards the house and into his bedroom. _"Just have to stay away from the Snakes and Kratos and I MIGHT be good…"_

* * *

The very next day:

"Jaaaaaaaaaaars!" Palutena sighed as yet another pot bit the dust. She had to learn how to learn to summon something Link's OCD didn't include in the "to break list", especially since there was THREE Links as of now. It wasn't until she felt an equally godly presence nearing the dining room that she lit up, rising up from her chair and extending her light-made wings just to catch the groups attention. It worked… except for Ike and Kirby. Those were still eating. A lot.

"Everyone, after last night, where the villains tried to take advantage of Crazy Hand's… well, craziness, we decided to assign a new deity to watch over the vilains." No one was surprised. It was obvious Crazy Hand was a temporary choice. What DID make them go awe-struck was what barged through the door.

"Mama Mia! They gave Bowser the chance?!" Mario exclaimed since he only saw Boswer… but closer inspection by his brother proved otherwise.

"Is that a saddle Mario?" Luigi asked just before something jumped onto the mane of bowser. It was… a little girl?

"IKIE!" She exclaimed, jumping on and off the mane. Wavy, red hair that passed her shoulders and touched her green cloak, yellow dress with white pants and brown shoes. She had also a… weird flame-like phantasmal aura surrounding her. Everyone turned to Ike, who had stopped eating mostly because his jaw was opened like a maw of an attacking shark.

"You got… Yune?! THAT'S EVEN WORSE!" Ike blared out of nowhere. Everyone looked at him confused, since he hadn't mentioned anything resembling "Yune" on the last tournament.

"How could it be any worse than Crazy Hand?" Pit oh so foolishly asked.

"She's the Goddess of CHAOS!" Ike blared, jumping across the table and walking up to her.

"But Ikie… they needed a villain!" She exclaimed, to which Ike facepalmed.

"You were a villain like… eight-hundred years ago. And you DID help us win the-" He was suddenly silenced.

"Don't listen to him! I'm a total bad girl!" She exclaimed, but by this time everyone had seen through her guise. She was crazy yes, but totally well-intentioned.

"Listen to her…" Bowser growled, the translation effect in the world making everyone get what he was saying. "There is a reason Ganondorf is not in my place." Zelda and the Links inwardly cheered, but then they stopped in realization that that little girl had broken Ganon…

"There ya have it! Now move it, you're late for the final three elimination matches!" She exclaimed, Palutena glancing at the time and gasping. She didn't even ask for them to run there, no, she ported them all into the arena.

* * *

Once they arrived, they only saw the flash that they knew as a Smash Ball getting… *puts on sunglasses* smashed. I'm funny. Believe it.

"This does not bode well for him." Ike heard someone say just before he caught a glimpse of the Battlefield stage, and he saw none other than a man from his past, clad in brilliant red armor, Zelgius the Brave… for a total of five seconds.

"**DIVINE RUINATION!**" The voice thundered as the man on the other side of the arena swung down a golden sword, a giant chain of red pillars crossing the arena, one of them hitting Zelgius with the full brunt of its blast. He was uncharacteristically hurled away into the edges of the stage, disappearing as it trespassed them.

Game Set!

And The Winner is… Thunder God Orlandeu!

"Wait a second… is that…" Ike heard Isaac comment.

"No way…" Roy said in disbelief. Ike then turned to the monitor and saw it…

"5 stocks to zero? In a five stock match?!" He exclaimed, getting one last look on the man as he left. The man was an old man, silver hair and beard, covered in a brown cowl and very mundane clothing. The only thing that stuck out was the sword and the scabbard. The handle was blue with rubies and gold lining while the handle was pure gold with a ruby in the center.

"Hey Ike… wasn't Zelgius your rival?" Link asked, only getting a shocked nod. "Well, that's one big target…."

"**Well then… that was boring. I do hope this last match makes up for it. Bring in the combatants!**" Shinryu boomed.

"Last match?" Red questioned, a monkey boy he had befriended the last day answering, having snuck on the smashers.

"One of your guys, someone called Chrom got in. Orlandeu just blew this guy out of the water… let's see what happens next." He explained, the screen changing as he finished.

* * *

Shulk VS Gilgamesh

Timed Five Minute Match

Hyrule Bridge

BGM: Clash on the Big Bridge (Dissidia Version)

On one side of the bridge appeared a young man of sleek blonde hair, a red jacket with a black shirt underneath and matching shorts eyes blue, but what really intrigued everyone was his sword. His sword didn't seem to actually have an edge, it was more like a large hunk of metal with a circular hole near the hilt and nothing to cut with, with the "blade".

On the other side though… well, we all know what to expect, don't we? Crashing face first was everyone favorite bumbling idiot. Wearing primarily red and gray armor with yellow accents, a ridiculous scarf, gray shorts with red polka-dots, and a horned hood, his face was completely painted and was not COMPLETELY human, but it was humanoid enough.

"**Show sportsmanship before it begins.**" Shinryu commanded, chuckling like a kid being given too much power.

"I am GILGAMESH, COLLECTOR OF THE GREATEST WEAPONS IN HISTORY! And yours seems to be an intriguing weapon. Is it special in anyway?" Gilgamesh questioned in a… quite awkward pose.

"Is he for real?" Much about everyone asked themselves, not knowing that yes, Gilg was "for real".

"Well, I'm Shulk and to say that it's special would be putting it lightly. The Monado is one of a kind." The young man replied with honestly, swinging the sword to activate it. Yes, activate. The blade opened in two and from it came a blue energy beam that was about one and half times as big as the shell of the sword. "Neat, huh?" He asked, waving the sword in front of Gilgamesh, who practically slobbered.

"I must have that sword! I'll bet it in this fight!" He exclaimed, giving Shulk no answer as Shinryu gave the orders to go. "Let's go blondie!" He shouted, rushing at him with a crossing slash from both his arms, in his hands two large katanas. Shulk dodged it by leaning backwards, swiping the Monado at Gilg's feet, who simply jumped back… and then did something Shulk could NOT expect.

"Rocket PUNCH!" He exclaimed, from his outstretched hands coming two GIANT BOXING GLOVES that punched him right in the face, throwing him back a little bit.

"What was THAT?!" Shulk asked as he got back to his feet.

"Blue Magic my friend! I may be the greatest swordsman in existence, but even I know the importance of enhancing your arsenal! And that is why I…" And he got hit by the boar that rampages through the bridge, sending him towards the air for Shulk to capitalize. As the bridge exploded due to the explosives, Shulk exclaimed:

"Monado… SPEED!" As he gained an inhuman burst of speed that lead him to be on top of Gilgamesh nigh-instantly, thrusting his sword downwards to spike Gilg into the pit. However, as he fell, the "strongest swordsman" gained back control of his body and executed a gravity defying midair jump before spinning his words like a hurricane, actually causing one to gain altitude. He sang along: "You spin me right round baby, right round…" as he did so… yes, that corny.

"WELL! I AM IMPRESSED! BUT YOU FACE THE MIGHTIEST SWORDSMAN IN ALL OF EXISTANCE! YOU FACE ME! GILGAMESH! LONG HAVE I SCOURED THE FARTHEST MARCHES EAST AND WEST, AND NOW MY SEARCH BRINGS ME HERE, TO YOU! YOUR WEAPON IS FORFEIT TO ME!" He declared, actually taunting right in front of Shulk, who, of course, just wacked him with a sideward slash mid-taunt, sending him to the other side of the hole.

"It's hard to take you seriously." He confessed, putting the Monado on his shoulder. "Come on, let's at least give them something other than a comedy." He taunted.

"What did you SAY? You DARE mock GILGAMESH?!" He blared, reaching up to his hips and taking out not one but TWO Excaliburs and chanting spells that anyone could guess were out of the rules, but Shinryu was too busy combing his mane to a mirror her had conveniently summoned. Even worse, an Ex-Core formed right in front of him.

"**Woops****, how did that get there?**" Shinryu mocked as Gilgamesh took it.

"Don't mind if I do! Now, enough expository banter! Now we fight like men! And ladies! And… what the heck is she anyway?!" He shouted as he spotted Shulk's assist waiting for an assist trophy to appear.

"Oh, that's Fiora… long story." Shulk dismissed, Gilgamesh nodding and continuing his "speech".

For Gilgamesh… it is Morphin' Time!" He exclaimed as the light took over him, now wearing a more revealing but sharper looking armor, a fanged helmet and displaying not two but EIGHT arms, each with a different blade.

Ex-Mode Activated: Morphin' Time

"What the…" Shulk gasped as the he tried to dodge the massive array of blows that came after him from the morphed Gilgamesh. "Monado Spee-"

"Not so fast!" Gilgamesh exclaimed, hitting him on the small charge up time he exposed himself with, throwing him upwards. "Sky High! Going down!" He jumped, cut him twice with all his swords and then threw him downwards.

"Kid, just run! You're not going to beat him now!" Snake yelled to Shulk, who tried to get himself back up and mouthed.

"I'm trying, I'm trying!" He said as ANOTHER flash entered the picture. "For crying out loud…" He cursed as Gilgamesh proceeded to land right in front of him, a multicolored flame around him, signaling that he had broken the Smash Ball.

"BEHOLD! THE LEGENDARY BLADE!" He exclaimed as he slashed at Shulk with… a blue version of the Excalibur.

Bonk!

"Huh?" Shulk asked, feeling like someone had just hit him with a flower. Nevertheless, Gilgamesh still continued to wail on him with various thrusts.

Doink!

Kabonk!

Dooooooink!

It was by the fifth one that Gilg suddenly realized Shulk was just standing there, looking confused as all hell. He took a look upon his sword and found not the Excalibur, but the ExcaliPOOR. "What?! THIS IS FAR FROM THE STRONGEST OF SWORDS!" He cried, throwing his sword into the air and grasping his head in shame, looking away from Shulk.

"He threw the Excalipoor! Hit the dirt!" The Smash group heard Bartz yell from the other side of the benches, and they did so, even if reluctantly. As soon as the Excalipoor hit Shulk though, who was looking around asking himself what had just happened… his damage meter went directly to 9999%, yes, 9999% percent as something akin to a nuclear explosion happened, obviously scoring Gilgamesh a +1.

"Huh? What? I mean… THE MIGHTY GILGAMESH TRIUMPHS!" He declared, adopting a triumphant pose that was more ridiculous than anything else. He seemed to forget this was a TIMED match and not a STOCK match though, as in his dancing around, he completely missed how the shine of another Ex-Core came about, this one not being generated by a very self-centered Dragon God, but by the stage itself. Result? Well, the board now read.

Ex-Mode Activated: True Monado

BGM Change: You Will Know Our Names

"This isn't over yet!" Gilgamesh heard just before someone slashed at him from behind, throwing off the hole on the bridge, to which he barely managed to get out. "We're still 3 minutes away from it!" Shulk exclaimed, nothing changed about him but his sword. The only thing that was equal about the sword now was the ring near the hilt, the rest was completely different. From red to teal, from a seemingly edgeless blade to a blade that all of it resounded with energy, a fishborne pattern covering the blade that ended in a triangular tip and an hourglass-like pommel, it had a strange symbol shinning on the ring, which Shinryu recognized as being translated into "God". Even he cringed at it.

"Well well well! Now I really want that sword! Have at you!" Gilgamesh roared, rushing Shulk without a second thought. Even if he WAS in the lead and he was fighting someone in Ex-Mode… it's Gilgamesh.

"You're going to jump." Shulk simply said a mere moment before Gilgamesh jumped, intercepting him in midair.

"How did you know that?!" Both of them said at the same time. "What the?!" Again, perfect synchrony.

"I can see the future. THAT'S what makes the Monado special!" Shulk replied, pushing Gilgamesh off him and running to catch up to the flying man. "With this power I… can change the future!" He heaved the sword back, a giant energy beam erupting from it as Gilgamesh fell right in front of him. "Monado… BUSTER!" He cried, hitting Gilgamesh dead-on midair, sending him flying off screen. "This is the true power of the Monado!"

"Gotta admit, didn't see THAT one coming." Fox commentated, scratching his chin. "Thought it was just gonna be a lightsaber."

Everyone else just nodded, but some were kinda concerned with just what they had seen.

"Seeing the future is no laughing matter." Even Link agreed.

Back in the battle Gilgamesh had just spawned back, and he made sure to hug the respawn platform for as long as he could, using it and the invincibility period to wear out the 30 seconds for the Ex-Mode. When he jumped down, little more than 2 minutes remained. Gilgamesh and Shulk then seemed to be equal in fighting capacities, especially since no other Ex-Core spawned. Unfortunately, this meant that at thirty seconds on the clock, they were both at moderate high damage, but equal score. Seeing this, Shinryu smiled, seeing as Gilgamesh had been thrown across the bridge by a well-placed Monado Eater and they now stood at completely opposite sides.

"**Shall we make this more… interesting?**" He questioned, summoning a Smash Ball right dab in the center of the bridge. The opponents looked at each other and smiled.

"Well, this is it, huh?" Question Shulk, receiving a nod from his opponent.

"You've been worthy opponent! But I shall take your sword!" Exclaimed Gilgamesh as both competitors then ran down the bridge, jumping at the exact same time for the Smash Ball… both of them swing their swords and with the breaking of the Smash Ball, came a giant burst of light. No one knew who had claimed it yet when, before opening their eyes they got the answer.

"**Monado…**" Shulk began, shinning in a flaring rainbow.

"Well, FUUUUUUUUUDGE." Gilgamesh cursed, wind starting to arise around him.

"**CYCLONE!**" And with that, a giant Jetstream of upward wind currents erupted around Shulk, catching Gilgamesh right in the center of it. Before anyone knew it, he was rocketing to space and off screen, screaming:

"AND GILGAMESH BLASTS OFF AGAAAAAAAAAIN!" As he twinkled on the horizon, moments before the match ended.

GAME SET!

AND THE WINNER IS… SHULK!

"Guess you couldn't change the future after all." Shulk said, spinning the Monado before dismissing the beam saber, resting it in a backhand position behind his waist.

Everyone that wasn't a villain clapped, even the side opposed to the Smashers, because that HAD been an amazing fight… even if it stared Gilgamesh. After the short round of applause, Shulk was transported into the benches of the Smash side and Shinryu took the stage.

"**Well, it would seem all the members for the tournament have been decided! The matches will start tomorrow. For now, rest, strategize, I don't care, by night you'll have the details for them all. Now leave my presence, I have much to think!**" It felt like he was shooing them away. But who were they to say no?

* * *

Following his orders, they left the arena, now confronted with a day of complete freedom. The first to take advantage of it, wanting to join the two groups a bit more was the tall, spiky black haired, SOLDIER 1st Class.

"Hey guys… want to do something together today? The Manikins seem to be finishing on whatever the town IS!" Zack exclaimed toward the other group.

"I don't see why not. Let's just pass by the mansion to see if Palutena wants to come!" Pit suggested. They nodded and headed towards the mansion.

* * *

Once inside, some of the both groups decided to just ahead look around and show the differences between the lodging, as all rooms were modeled by the Smashers on their previous excursions here, only the living room was really the same. Yellow didn't go around the rooms, she just sat on the living room with Pikachu, slowly petting its back as it slept on her lap… until it suddenly raised its ears as a yellow flash passed through the door from the bathroom and into a couch next to it.

"What is it Pika?" Yellow asked her boyfriend's Pokémon, which began to point towards a couch. "Is someone in there? Want me to go check?" She asked, receiving a nod from the rodent. She did so… and was shocked by what she saw. "T-Terra?! Is that you?!" She asked the girl who was hiding behind the couch. "Wh-Why are you dressing up as a Pikachu?!" And I kid you not… she actually was.

Yellow top and skirt, with matching tights and shoes and a couple of fake ears, painted cheeks just like Pikachu's and brown stripes on her lower back… yeah, she was dressed as a Pikachu. Which, if the author was there, he'd be squealing like a fangirl. She shhh'd Yellow, who seemed to try and go along with whatever she was trying.

"Pika Pika." Terra said, masterfully copying Pikachu to lure him in. The Electric Rat was curious as to what had just made the same sound as he did, and for it, he skittered into the back of the couch where Terra hid. "Pikachu?" Terra said, leaning her head to the side at the same time as Pikachu took a look at her. The yellow mouse did the same, clearly questioning just what was happening. He scratched his cheek and Terra did the same. He then waggled his tail, Terra using her magic to copy it. They kept this game of mimicry for a few more rounds, up until Pikachu seemed to let up. "Yes!" Terra exclaimed, reaching out to him.

"Chu!" It exclaimed, turning away from the girl as she tried to approach him.

"Grumpy!" Yellow admonished before looking over to Terra, who seemed heartbroken.

"W-when Relm dressed up as animals, they liked her more… but not even like this… not even spending all night preparing… He really sees me as a monster…" She said in self-depreciation, giving a heart-breaking sigh before standing up, starting to walk away, sniffing as she did.

"Now look at what you did! She didn't mean to hurt you yesterday!" Yellow shouted at the rat, which seemed to be looking back with regret as Terra walked away on the verge of tears. "Go apologize!" She downright ordered, but she didn't seem to need to, since Pikachu had already started moving. It wasn't long until Terra felt something tugging her "tail".

"Huh?" She turned to see Pikachu waving its little paws in midair in the motion of a hug.

"Pika! Pika Pika! Pikachu!" With nothing else warning her, Pikachu bolted into her chest, giving her just enough time to grab a hold of him, who started to cuddle to her cheeks with its head in an apologizing gesture. Terra couldn't be happier as she let out a squeal while she cuddled it back. But unbeknownst to anyone watching… she turned to the camera, yes, us, and winked, her eyes not inflated by her "tears", who by the way, were sweet, not salty.

And the Oscar goes too…

* * *

"I still don't know if she'll be easy to break or harder than anything we've ever done…" Shin commentated from beneath the staircase as he watched the events unfold. "She was hurt by a small animal rejecting her… but she also acted when needed. Weird." It was then that he felt his sleeve get pulled up. He turned to the side to see Yune, standing there with her characteristic wide grin.

"I know what you are!" She exclaimed, and Shin's expression froze.

* * *

Next Chapter:

"_You do know I could just tell everyone, don't you?"_

"_The rules of this world mean nothing to GILGAMESH!_

"_Everyone, chose a partner."_

You all know what they say at times like this. It's… **The Calm Before the Storm**

* * *

Dissidia Bros. Bio (Special Thanks to Inhaled Corn for helping me with this):

Terra Branford:

Life:

Terra was born to a human mother and Esper father, making her the only half-Esper in existence. Because of this, she was born with incredible magic power. The empire kidnapped her at a young age and used her as a weapon for most of her life. At the age of 18, she was finally freed from the Slave Crown and joined the Returners, a rebel group who opposes the Empire. During the course of the game, she comes to terms with who she is and accepts her Esper half, also discovering she could love. After the game, all magic was lost from the world, but fortunately, since she could love, her human half remained strong enough to live on.

Outfits:

Standard/Red Team: Dissidia's default outfit, with Terra having blond hair, a red dress, light pink cape, tights, pink sash, red and gold boots, red gloves.

Green Team: Dissidia's "Emerald Locks" alt 1 that gives her green hair and removes her tights.

Blue Team: Terra's "Narshean Princess" alt 2 giving her a blue bolero, white bodice, blue and orange sashes, tights, blue, high-heeled boots, a sky-blue cape, and little armor wings.

Other outfit 1: Black Stripes - Terra's DLC alt from Dissidia.

Other outfit 2: SD Special - Based on Terra's Super deformed art, Terra wears brown armor and a circlet and her hair is green.

Other outfit 3: Terrachu. Ex-Mode shall be disclosed soon enough.

Other Outfit 4: Ultima Bustier - To be shown in Unending.

Entrance animation:

Terra floats in, then places her hand over her chest (identical to the long part of her pre-match animation in Dissidia)

Idling:

Standard pose: Terra's Dissidia idle pose, standing straight with her head slightly lowered and her left hand over her right, showing reluctance.

Idle animation 1: Terra places her hand over her chest and looks away.

Idle animation 2: Terra grasps her head and shakes it.

Idle animation 3: Terra places her hand on her chin and looks around worriedly.

Idle animation (EX Mode) 1: Terra hunches over, but lifts her head and glares.

Idle animation (EX Mode) 2: Terra silently roars toward the sky, sparks flying off of her.

Idle animation (EX Mode) 3: Terra takes a more feral stance and snarls.

Stats:

Similar to Zelda, somewhat light and floaty. A bit on the slow side when running. Deceptively powerful. Fast dodges. In general, can be defined as a "glass canon."

Standard moves

Ground:

Neutral A: forward slash with Ultima Weapon.

Neutral A Combo: forward slash - forward thrust - horizontal slash (light knockback).

Side A: slashes air with fire.

Up A: raises hand and releases sparks.

Down A: summons a flaming spear from ground.

Side Smash: summons Lightbringer and Apocalypse and slashes downward.

Up Smash: summons a geyser of water at feet.

Down Smash: releases a burst of Holy and Flare energy on each side of Terra. Flare is released in the direction she's facing. Flare has more horizontal knockback; Holy has vertical.

Dash A: whips out a flail and, using the momentum from running, slams it into the ground ahead of her. Powerful knockback if it sweetspots, but very slow and unwieldy.

Air:

Neutral Air: summons ice crystals around self.

Forward Air: materializes an ice chunk in front of her.

Back Air: slashes behind self with Ultima Weapon.

Down Air: summons a sphere of Gravity magic below self. Can meteor smash if it connects toward the end.

Up Air: points arm upwards and calls Thunder Magic to close in above head.

Specials

Neutral B: Meltdown - Charge attack to increase damage, knockback, and range. Can hold charge.

Side B: Holy/Flare/Ultima - Depending on the button press. Strong B = Holy. Strong tracking and decent speed, but very little knockback. Good damage builder. Smash B = Flare. Pretty good knockback and speed, but no tracking. Hold B = Ultima. Guides a compressed sphere of magic. Release B to detonate. Gets stronger over distance.

Up B: Teleport/Tornado - Depending on charge. No charge = Teleport - No damage. Invincible when she's in the middle of the teleport. Charge = Tornado - whips the air around her into a tornado, great damage and horizontal recovery.

Down B: Remote Fire - shoots a little fireball that skitters along the ground, back and forth between the ends of the platform its own. Hitting Down B again will detonate the attack.

Throws:

Pummel: Burns opponent with fire.

Forward throw: Blasts opponent away with a magical force.

Backward Throw: Teleports behind opponent, then blasts them away with a magical force.

Upward Throw: throws opponent above head, then casts Tornado.

Downward Throw: slams opponent into the ground, then casts Meteor on them.

EX Mode: Trance

Terra changes to a more bestial form, gaining the following effects.

Float - Hold the Jump button to allow Terra to float for a limited amount of time.

Dual Cast - Terra can attack twice with her magic attacks increasing damage output.

Final Smash: Riot Blade

Terra transforms into her Esper Form and floats into the background of the stage, charging energy in her arms. When sufficiently charged, she unleashes a rain of energy blades over the stage.

EX-Smash: Chaos Wave

Terra explodes in energy, vanishing from the screen and reappearing at either side. She then concentrates the power like her father Maduin did and unleashes it with a flail of both arms, causing a shockwave that does no damage, but triggers a succession of deadly explosions where it passes for nigh immediate K.O.

Taunts:

Up Taunt: Terra put her right hand on her chest and lowers her head, saying: "Get away before I hurt you..."

Side Taunt: Terra cups her hands in front of her chest like in Dissidia and says : "I don't like fighting... But I will!"

Down Taunt: Terra raises both hands and looks at them, they change to esper form: "With this power I can protect everyone!"

They change in Esper form. (Taunting in Ex-Mode is the ultimate humiliation)

Up Taunt: Terra now puts her hand on her head and groans: "Run... NOW!"

Side Taunt: Terra looks at her claws and licks them: "You got me angry... no one likes me when I'm angry."

Down Taunt: Terra lets out a bestial roar, flame-like energy erupting from her body.

Victory Poses:

Victory pose 1: Terra floats downward from above spinning, sighs, then places a hand over her heart and looks upwards saying, "I'm just glad it's over." (Dissidia Victory animation plus one of her Dissidia victory quotes)

Victory pose 2: Terra floats, sitting in an invisible chair, resting her sword in hands saying, "I'm sorry, but I did what I must." (Based on the pose of the render of her first alt)

Victory pose 3: Terra holds her sword out in front of her saying, "With this power, I can protect everything!" (Pose based on her official artwork of Dissidia.)

Notes: The Ultima Weapon's beamsaber has about the same range as her decorative sword takes.

In EX-Mode, all moves that require weapons are done with her claws instead, shockwaves of energy compensating for the range-loss.

EX-Smashes are Final Smashes executed in EX-Mode.

* * *

**Post-Chapter Note:** Well, there it is. Complete with a profile, freakin' GILGAMESH, and the one person I want to see in SSB4. Shulk. If you like RPGs and haven't played the Wii's Xenoblade Chronicles… well, you're missing out on one of the best ones EVER. I just hope Nintendo doesn't "Isaac" Shulk and make him an assist Trophy… that'd suck. Totally pumped for Xenoblade 2 at E3 though! That and of course… SSB4!

Anyway, I did say this had a dark undertone… but you wouldn't know exactly why yet. Take in these chapters, because while there will be humor along all of the fic, expect the fights to be the opposite of just happy scuffles.

That said, you know what to do! Reviews may or may not have a chapter pop-in before expected, so leave them here, anything at all really, I'll be happy with ANY feedback! Ciao!


End file.
